freeworldsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
GE Ranks
=Current Galactic Empire Ranks System= ''Imperial High Command Ranks These ranks can only be assigned by the Supreme Commander GE-SCName '''Supreme Commander' GE-CGE.Name Grand Executor War Master GE-CWM.Name -or- War Lord GE-CWL.Name -or- Grand Ambassador -or- Acolyte GE-CGA.Name Grand Admiral GE-CGMS.Name Grand Marshal GE-GMGM.Name Grand Moff GE-MM.Name Moff IN-CName High Admiral IN-CName Fleet Admiral IN-CName Admiral IN-CName Vice-Admiral IN-CName Rear-Admiral -or- Champion -or- Emperor's Champion ____________________________________________________ ''Imperial Squadron Leader Ranks '''Marshal' (Can only be awarded by the Imperial Supreme Commander or the Imperial Warmaster.) Brigadier (Can only be awarded by the Imperial Command.) Colonel (Can only be awarded by the Imperial Command.) Lieutenant Colonel (Can only be awarded by the Imperial Command.) Major (By appointment.) _________________________________________________________ ''Imperial Pilot Ranks '''Commodore' (No online time needed, you must earn this one. Can only be awarded by the Imperial Supreme Commander or the Imperial Warmaster.) Flag Captain (No online time needed, you must earn this one. Can only be awarded by the Imperial Command and Squadron Leaders.) Captain (No online time needed, you must earn this one. Can only be awarded by the Imperial Command and Squadron Leaders.) Wing Commander (No online time needed, you must earn this one. Can only be awarded by the Imperial Command and Squadron Leaders.) Commander (No online time needed, you must earn this one. Can only be awarded by the Imperial Command and Squadron Leaders.) Lieutenant Commander (100+ hours online time. Can only be awarded by the Imperial Command and Squadron Leaders.) Lieutenant (80+ hours online time. Can only be awarded by the Imperial Command and Squadron Leaders.) Lieutenant Junior Grade (64+ hours online time. Can only be awarded by the Imperial Command and Squadron Leaders.) Sub Lieutenant (32+ hours online time. Minimum rank to pilot a capitol ship. Can only be awarded by the Imperial Command and Squadron Leaders.) Chief Flight Officer (16+ hours online time. Can only be awarded by the Imperial Command and Squadron Leaders.) Senior Flight Officer (8+ hours online time. Can be awarded by the Imperial Command and Squadron Leaders.) Flight Officer (starting rank) __________________________________________________ =Current Imperial Command Members= (And their appointed duties) ''Imperial High Command 'Supreme Commander Qi' - Leader of the Galactic Empire -------------- 'War Master Anarand Sienar' - Second in command of the Galactic Empire -------------- 'Grand Admiral Chinko' -------------- 'Grand Admiral Aniko Kryll (Animox)' - Commander of Imperial Fleet -------------- 'Grand Admiral Sovereign' - High Counsellor -------------- 'Rear Admiral Argonath' -------------- Imperial Squadron Leaders 'Marshal TrueSilver' - Commanding Officer of Avenger Squadron -------------- 'Brigadier Seal9' - Commanding Officer of Scythe Squadron -------------- 'Colonel Baal' - Commanding Officer of BroadAxe Squadron -------------- 'Major White Knight' - Leader of Sienar Fleet Systems -------------- Imperial Executive Officers (Second in command of squadrons, they assist the squad leader) 'Marshal TrueSilver' - Executive Officer of Sienar Fleet Systems -------------- 'Captain Adam' - Executive Officer of Avenger Squadron -------------- 'Wing Commander StrikeZero' - Executive Officer of BroadAxe Squadron -------------- Dark Jedi (An Emperor for himself) 'Master Joruus C'baoth''' - Jedi Grand Master, Lord(Moff) of Bastion -------------- =Links= Galactic Empire